


The dungeon

by tinacita



Series: tom one shots [2]
Category: Tom Hiddleston - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-26
Updated: 2015-05-26
Packaged: 2018-04-01 10:16:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4015954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinacita/pseuds/tinacita
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Inspector Hiddleston of Interpol finally captures the infamous art thief Anna Brennan, and must interrogate her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The dungeon

**Author's Note:**

> another ttt submission.
> 
> enjoy!

I watched from behind the glass as my fellow inspector interrogated the woman.

_Why do the intriguing and gorgeous ones have to be criminals?_

And she WAS gorgeous: brown hair with red highlights, deep blue eyes, fair skin, delicate features, and fabulous curves.

The problem was that she and her partner were the foremost art thieves on the continent. It had taken 6 agencies nearly 2 years to finally ensnare them.

I refocused and brought my attention back to the interrogation. I smiled. She clearly was not going to talk. She just sat there, occasionally glancing at my co-worker, but doing nothing else.

After a few more minutes of the same, I decided to venture to the other interrogation room to see how her partner was faring.

Some of my co-workers congratulated me as I walked down the hall. I had devised the plan to trap the notorious pair, and, much to my surprise, it had actually worked.

I quietly opened the door to the 2nd interrogation room, and had to stifle a laugh. Her partner was utterly broken.

I was still confused as to how this man was the stunning brunette’s partner. He was slightly overweight, and all together average.

_She must use him as the decoy._

Agent Evans of the CIA entered shortly after me. He had been questioning him.

“Inspector Hiddleston, I presume,” he said, extending his hand.

“Agent Evans. Did he give you anything?” I inquired.

The CIA agent sighed. “He told me a lot. Only thing is, none of it implicates her.”

“How’s that?” I asked.

Evans then proceeded to tell me, in detail, what the man had said.

I sighed. “Thank you very much Agent Evans. I appreciate your help.”

As I left to return to her room, I pondered how I might get her to break. My fellow inspector was waiting for me as I reentered. He looked distraught.

“She wouldn’t tell me anything. She’s not going to crack anytime soon. Did her partner give her up?” Inspector Windsor asked.

I shook my head, as I glanced over at her.

_Even with her just sitting there, head down, she’s lovely._

“Tom? Did you hear what I said?” Windsor said as he grabbed my shoulder.

“I’m sorry. I was just thinking about something. Would you mind repeating it?” I asked, trying to clear my head of her.

“I was told to tell you that if I wasn’t successful, you would have to question her. You created this plan, so the boss feels that you can see it through,” he responded.

“The next time I decide to volunteer my ideas, knock me out,” I grunted as he left and I contemplated my next move.

When I finally went into the room with her, I was shocked. She had twisted in her chair to face me, and I was rendered speechless.

As she looked up, her blue eyes had a fire in them, and her lean legs were quite tempting.

“Miss Brennan,” I began slowly as I sat down, “Is there anything you would like to tell me?”

She turned again in her chair, placed her cuffed hands on the table, and smiled.

She continued to wordlessly look at me. And then she slowly ran her tongue across her bottom lip.

Under other circumstances, this wouldn’t have been a problem. But she was so luscious...

I leaned back in my chair, and rested my hands in my lap. “Are you quite sure you have nothing to say … Anna?” I asked, smiling.

Had I not been staring at her so intently I wouldn’t have noticed the briefest of flinches.

_A-ha!_

She smiled even wider, her eyes examining me.

“I would hate for this to turn nasty. You are in control of your own fate, Anna. If you continue to be … uncooperative … I’ll be forced to take you somewhere less pleasant,” I said calmly.

Again, there was the slightest of breaks in her façade, but still nothing.

She winked at me, the smile never leaving her beautiful face. I took a deep breath.

“Very well then,” I said, standing, “We will have to continue this elsewhere.”

On cue, 4 armed men opened the door and escorted her to a special room.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

When I returned shortly after midnight, I inquired about Anna with the inspector on duty. He informed me that her resolve was faltering, just a bit.

I smiled, knowing that now was my chance.

The special room where she being held was, technically, illegal. There were no windows, no monitors, and no cameras. There was only an old chair.

As I approached, I saw the 2 guards. I flashed my badge, and told them to go get some coffee, and to take their time drinking it. The armed men smirked and sauntered off.

I entered the password, watched the light flash green, and then unlocked the door with my key.

I couldn’t stop the gasp that escaped my lips when I saw her. She was sitting on the floor, curled up in the corner, shoes off, hair somewhat disheveled, head resting on her knees.

And then she spoke. “I highly doubt this is legal, INSPECTOR.”

I regarded quietly for a moment. Before I could respond, she stood up and walked over to me.

“I’m sure I can… persuade you… to treat me better,” she said softly as she placed a hand on my chest.

I continued to remain still and wordless.

She looked up at me, under incredibly long lashes, and said, “I know what you think I am and what I’ve done. But let me assure you that those… assumptions… are all wrong. I really am a… good girl.”

She laid her head on chest, and wrapped her arms around my waist.

Under other circumstances, it would’ve been a very sweet gesture. But I knew what she was trying to do.

_Ehehehehehe…_

Finally I spoke. “You don’t really think this ploy of yours if going to work, do you?”

She huffed as she pushed me away.

I tried not to smile, as she was behaving exactly how I wanted.

“I am NOT going to tell you anything!” she shouted angrily. “You can’t imprison me when you have no evidence to support these charges! And you also can’t keep me in this… dungeon!”

Now I did smile, and I watched her watching me. I slowly walked over to her, and grabbed her arm.

“You want out of here Anna?” I all but growled in her ear.

As I looked into those sensuous blue eyes, I could see just a hint of fear.

“Answer me!” I yelled.

“Is that supposed to be a rhetorical question?” she asked snidely.

Grabbing her other arm, I pulled her close to me. “You are dangerously close to being left in this… dungeon… to rot.”

She sighed, annoyed, and answered, “Yes, I want to get the hell out of here.”

“Then I suggest you cooperate, Anna. I believe I have a way that we can both… benefit… from this unfortunate situation,” I said.

She merely looked at me, waiting for me to tell her of my plan.

_Ehehehehe…_

Suddenly there was a knock on the door.

_Damn! They’re back early!_

“Go stand in the corner, and do NOT move until I come back in,” I said.

She looked at me for a moment, and retreated to the corner.

The armed guards had indeed returned.

“I need at least an hour, and I’ll make sure that the boss knows how diligently you worked tonight,” I said sternly.

The guards looked at each other, back to me, nodded, and left again.

Smiling, I reentered to room, and was most pleased to find Anna still standing in the corner.

“Now… where were we?” I asked as I sauntered over to her.

“Are you going to tell me how I’m supposed to benefit from this mess?” she inquired sarcastically.

That’s when I pounced. I pushed her against the wall, kissing her hard. I heard her gasp, but she wrapped her arms around my neck and pulled me down closer to her.

I dragged her away from the wall and began ripping her clothes off. I had to stop to admire her red lace lingerie, and of course, those voluptuous curves.

She moaned as my hands touched every inch of her, finally resting on her breasts.

As I began to kiss and nip at her neck, I felt her hands trying to pry my shirt off. Soon I felt her soft hands on my chest, sliding their way down to my pants.

It was my turn to moan as her one hand delved beneath the waistband of my boxers and gently stroked.

Before pushing her away, I unfastened her bra, and I delighted in how wonderfully soft her breasts were.

Without taking my eyes off her, I let my shirt fall to the floor. Then I took off my shoes, and slid both my pants and boxers to the floor and threw them aside.

I took a handkerchief from my pants pocket and set it on the chair before I sat down.

She had been watching intently as I stripped, and smiled as I sat down, seeing my cock already hard for her. She slowly walked over to me, took my hand, and placed it between her thighs.

She was deliciously wet. I ran my fingers over what little red lace there was, and watched as her head dropped back with pleasure.

“Anna,” I whispered lustfully.

She picked her head up, and slid her panties down slowly.

Walking over to me, she placed her hands on my shoulders, and lowered herself onto me. We both groaned in pleasure as I filled her to the brim, her soft, wet warmth enveloping me.

I kissed her, putting my hands on her hips. As she moaned into the deep kiss, I felt our willpower snap.

She started me riding me hard, using my shoulders for leverage. The sight of bouncing breasts made me thrust up into her. I knew that neither one of us at this pace.

“Inspector,” she panted, as I could feel her getting close.

Suddenly I felt her nails clawing into my shoulders as she screamed, her orgasm consuming her.

I only needed 2 more thrusts before I cried out her name, my orgasm fiercely ripping through me.

I was still panting as I felt shiver against me. She laid her head on my shoulder as we both recovered.

“Anna,” I said softly.

She looked at me. “Tom… what are we going to do?” she asked, frightened.

I smiled. “Don’t worry my love. I have some evidence that will be planted in your ‘partner’s’ residence. It will implicate him, and his wife, and exonerate you.”

She sighed. “Are you sure no one will find out who you really are?”

“Ehehehehe… was that a rhetorical question?” I replied.

She laughed, and I pulled her into a tender embrace. “As much as I would like to keep you here on my lap, the guards will be returning soon. We need to get cleaned up, and then I have to make a call.”

She nodded before getting up.

“And you remember our story?” I asked.

“Yes. I accused him of being the real mastermind. He was threatening my family. Blah, blah, blah…” she answered.

“Very funny,” I responded.

Once we were done redressing, I kissed her passionately one last time.

“I love you, Inspector,” she said as we separated.

“I love you, my little thief,” I said, before leaving.

As the armed guards approached, I stopped them.

“Cuff her, and then bring her up to my office. Stay with her until I return,” I commanded.

“She talked?” one of them asked.

I smiled knowingly. “Her partner is really the one we’re after. She was just a decoy.”

“Way to go inspector!” the other said.

“Thanks. I’ll join you shortly. Be gentle,” I mandated.

“Yes sir!” they replied.

I couldn’t help smiling as I returned upstairs. I was anxious to get Anna released, and then finished what we’d started in the dungeon…

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading!


End file.
